


Jealousy

by jjang_judith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Forced Orgasm, Jealous!kai, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjang_judith/pseuds/jjang_judith
Summary: They're just fuck buddies, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, i just wanted to see this happen between them. Might add a sequel.

Kyungsoo doesn't know how many times they've done it, but he knows it’s been going on for awhile. They can't be in the same room without fighting and it always ends with them fucking on whatever place or surface that's available. Kyungsoo promises himself that he's going to stop after tonight, once he cums. Right now, though, he's to busy getting fucked by Jongin. They're in the back of his car, with Kyungsoo on his hands and knees or more like cheek and knees. His arms gave out on him a while back. He doesn't know how he ended up like this. One minute they were arguing about the smallest thing and the next, here he was, Jongin's dick so deep inside him he practically felt him against his stomach. He moaned when Jongin gave a thrust straight to his prostate.

 

"Fuck, you're always so fucking hungry for my dick. You take it like a fucking champ." Kyungsoo groaned and Jongin laughed, thrusting even harder into him. He felt Jongin grab onto his hips, and he knew Jongin was close. Kyungsoo reached in between his legs and wrapped his hand around his cock. He gave a few pumps before he was coming all over his back seat. He heard Jongin groan, and just like always, Jongin pulled out and came on whatever body part was closer to his dick. This time it was his back.

 

"Why do you always have to do that? You always leave if for me to clean up." Kyungsoo straightened and sat down. He began pulling up his jeans when he saw Jongin pull out a cigarette.

 

"Don't do that in my car, that's disgusting." He pulled the cigarette out of his hand and opened the car door, throwing it out. Jongin watched him for a second, and then pulled out another cigarette. He lit it up and took a drag from it. Kyungsoo slapped his arm and went off on another rant. Jongin grabbed onto the front of his shirt and pulled him up against him. He blew smoke onto his face, leaving him sputtering. He kissed him, teeth biting into his bottom lip. He pulled back, and smirked.

 

"You know, I hate that mouth of yours? Why can't you just keep quite?" Kyungsoo stuck his tongue out at him.

 

"I bet you don't hate it when it’s around your dick." Jongin nods.

 

"You're right, because at least then, you're quite." He took another drag of his cigarette and let go of him. He opened his door and got out. He blew out smoke as he fixed himself in his jeans.

 

"I'll see you around, Soo." With that, he turned on his heel and walked away. Kyungsoo needed to stop doing this with Jongin. He just needed to cut this right here and what better way than sleeping with someone else. That way, this pattern would stop. He needed to prove to himself that it didn't need to be Jongin.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo kissed the guy back, but he wasn't feeling it. The hard hands and bruising kisses weren't there. He wanted to scream at him to stop being so fucking gentle. But he needed to do this, so he grabbed the guy’s hands and placed them on his ass. He buried his fingers in his hair, urging him on. Suddenly, the guy was being pulled off of him, and pushed to the side. Kyungsoo was met with a solemn face. Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak, but Jongin just shook his head. He grabbed onto his wrist and begun pulling him behind him. Kyungsoo knew better than to fight against him. Kyungsoo was pushed into Jongin's car, the door slammed behind him. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin got into the drivers seat. He didn't know what to say or do, so he settled for placing his hands on his lap and looking out the window. When they stopped in front of Jongin's apartment, Kyungsoo bit his lip. Jongin looked at him.

 

"Follow me." He got out, and Kyungsoo had no other choice but to do as he said. The whole way up, he didn't say anything or do anything, leaving Kyungsoo in an awkward situation. Jongin opened the door to his apartment and pushed Kyungsoo in. When the door closed behind them, Kyungsoo turned around, ready to talk himself out of this. He was met with Jongin's lips. He had kissed him before, but it had always been hard kisses, fucking and then leaving. But this time, Jongin pressed his tongue into his mouth, his hands burying themselves in his hair. His lips were coaxing and soft. Kyungsoo placed his hands on his chest, melting into the kiss and his body quickly responding. He yelped when Jongin cupped his ass, picked him up and carried him over to his bed. He dropped him on it. Kyungsoo was surprised once again. Considering all the times they've had sex, this was the first time it was going to happen on a bed.

 

"Take off your clothes." Kyungsoo nodded, and begun stripping out of his shirt, already way behind Jongin. Jongin sighed, and helped him pull off his jeans. He didn't waste anymore time in taking out that so familiar bottle of lube. He quickly coated his fingers, and pressed one against his entrance, Kyungsoo's body quickly giving way, knowing the pleasure those fingers could bring. Jongin leaned over him and kissed him as he pumped his finger in and out of his body. Kyungsoo moaned, his hands coming up to clutch at Jongin's shoulders. He felt as Jongin pressed another finger into him, causing Kyungsoo to dig his nails into his shoulders. He waited for a second, before adding another finger. Kyungsoo groaned, moving his hips along to Jongin's rhythm. All of a sudden, everything went from calm to hectic as Jongin found his prostate. Jongin pressed the palm of his hand against his perineum, pumping his fingers in and out of him, hitting his prostate each and every time. Kyungsoo gasped, and tried to get away as it became too much, too fast. He reached down in between their bodies and grabbed onto Jongin's wrist, trying to pull him out. He arched his back and tried to close his legs. Jongin's free hand grabbed onto his inner thigh and held him open, his hand not stopping its motions. Kyungsoo mewled, tears filling his eyes.

 

"J-Jongin, please, I-." He stopped when Jongin kissed him, still not letting up.

 

"What were you going to do with him, Kyungsoo? He wouldn't know where to start with you. Wouldn't know how to work you open like I know how to. From what I saw, he was being too gentle for you." He kept pumping into him, until Kyungsoo came, untouched, all over himself. Jongin wrapped his hand around him, and milked him until he had nothing else to give. Then he stopped touching him and just looked at him. His hair was a mess, his eyes watery and glazed over. His skin was flushed, blotchy, covered in his cum. He was breathing hard, his chest rising and dropping fast. He was beautiful, more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. He leaned over him, and took a pink nipple into his mouth, making him groan. He then moved up to his mouth, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Kyungsoo kissing him back. He moved down to his ear, nipping his earlobe, before speaking.

 

"I'm gong to fuck you now." He pulled away, looking into Kyungsoo's eyes as he grabbed the bottle of lube. He dropped a generous amount onto the middle of his hand and spread it over his cock, groaning at the contact. He slid his hands underneath Kyungsoo's legs and grabbed onto his hips, pulling him closer. He aligned himself with his entrance, but before he could enter him, Kyungsoo spoke.

 

"You're right; he wasn't giving me what I wanted. I'm afraid that you have ruined me for anyone else. But I know that I have ruined you too or you wouldn't of gotten so jealous when you saw me with so him. I know." Jongin didn't answer, but knew it to be the truth. He pressed into him and didn't stop until he was all the way in, his balls snuggled up close to his ass. He started moving, not giving him time to adjust. His fingers pressing into his hips, bruising. Every thrust was over-stimulation for Kyungsoo. He moaned, holding onto the sheets. Jongin pulled his hips up, making Kyungsoo shift his weight onto his back and shoulders. He wrapped his legs around Jongin's hips, his thrusts unrelenting. He leaned over him and kissed him again, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Kyungsoo's hands came up and wrapped around his neck. Jongin kissed the side of Kyungsoo's face. He straightened and wrapped his fingers around Kyungsoo's cock.

 

"Can you come for me again, Soo? Come for me." As if on command, Kyungsoo came again, his back arching. Jongin pumped a few more times into him, his thrusts becoming erratic. He let out a guttural groan and collapsed on top of Kyungsoo, his breathing fast. He had just come inside of him, something he had never done before. This was something big.

 

"Jongin-" Jongin raised his head and covered Kyungsoo's mouth with his. The kiss had no finesse at all, it was just to shut him up, he knew.

 

"No one else, Soo, please. Just me, only me." Kyungsoo nodded, pushing Jongin's hair out of his face.

 

"Okay, just you." Jongin smiled, and rolled over, pulling Kyungsoo close to his side. He pulled the covers over them, tucking Kyungsoo in.

 

"Go to sleep, Soo, we'll talk about this later." Kyungsoo made an affirmative noise, a small smile playing on his lips. He cuddled in close and went to sleep.


End file.
